


[Theseus/Newt骨科] 逾期不候（PWP，一发完）

by Shyuka



Category: Fantasty Beasts and Where to Find Them
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuka/pseuds/Shyuka
Summary: 无意间学会了欲擒故纵的Newt还有忍无可忍的哥哥





	[Theseus/Newt骨科] 逾期不候（PWP，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线是两人确立了关系后  
> *新手上路，翻车警告  
> *全文共7500字，一发完结

伦敦的早春可以说是一种欺诈，和“温暖”“日光”“生机”这些词语根本粘不上边。天空灰蒙蒙的，植物鲜绿的嫩芽在料峭寒风里瑟缩，空气里充斥着冷冽的凉意，显然塔罗女神仍然在姗姗而来的路上。  
但今天却显得有些特别，因为在连续的阴雨天气后罕见地放晴了。温暖的阳光慷慨地倾洒，给予生灵们无私的馈赠，树梢上缀满了暖色的金芒，连绿茵上都浮动着朦胧的光晕。  
这样的天气让小动物们久违地从自己潮湿幽暗的巢穴里探出头来，在日光里尽情玩闹。春日里的阳光是极具吸引力的，对Scamander家的小儿子来说也不例外。  
“Newt，你打算到哪里去？”Theseus正在享受他难得的休息日——穿着休闲衬衫，坐在墨绿色的布艺沙发上看报纸。他看了一眼从房间走出来的Newt，他的弟弟已经换上了一身出门时常穿的套装，剪裁得当的浅灰色大衣衬得他的身形修长挺拔，又给了他像雾一样神秘又引人遐想的气质。美中不足的是他仍然习惯性地低着头，背部微微弯曲。  
只是从不远处打量了一下，Theseus就已经有些心猿意马。天知道在他的弟弟向自己表白之后，他要花多大的自制力才能让两人保持合适的距离。如果不是他的理性一直在告诫他凡事过犹不及，他一定会忍不住天天和Newt共枕而眠，把他那个可爱的弟弟紧紧地圈在自己怀里，亲他的头发、吻他的唇、抚摸他的身体。经过刚开始那几天毫无节制的厮混，他早就弄清楚Newt的敏感点在哪里，他可以轻易撩拨Newt的情欲，随心地掌控一切，甚至可以看着浑身泛着潮红的弟弟在自己身下隐忍地啜泣，哀求自己慢一点、轻一点。  
但他不希望这样做。他所想的是，在打破了单纯的兄弟关系之后，他们能成为地位平等的恋人，彼此尊重、互通心意。他不会以兄长的威严自恃，也不会凭虚长的年岁和用傲罗的姿态去将Newt牢牢地控制住。他更希望Newt能将自己的精力从神奇动物那里分一半给他，及时向他敞开心扉，对于这段感情有什么不满的、恐慌的、犹疑的，都可以统统告诉他。  
正因为Newt缺乏恋爱相关的经验，作为一个成熟的情人，他需要给他提供合理的引导。所以Theseus一直用引以为傲的冷静自持，来避免和Newt产生过多的亲密接触。Newt从来缺乏自知之明，他不知道自己的懵懂和羞涩在他的兄长看来有多大的诱惑力。Theseus也不知道如果自己情难自禁，会再对Newt做出什么可怕的事情来。  
转身看到兄长的Newt有些不知所措地垂下眼睫，小声道：“没什么，哥哥。今天天气很好，我打算出去走走，到湖泊那儿划船……”  
听到弟弟的回答，Theseus这才往窗外看去，果然看到一片春意融融。这些天来他完全被自己的弟弟吸引住了，根本没有注意到天气的变化——晴朗的天气难道比自己还具有诱惑力吗？他又忍不住冒出幼稚的想法。  
“为什么不叫上我呢？我很乐意陪你到湖边划船。”Theseus放下报纸站了起来，走到Newt旁边，伸出右手捏了捏弟弟一边的肩膀——是他一贯表达亲昵的方式。弟弟的肩膀不宽，让他略显瘦削，也轻易地勾起别人的保护欲。  
Newt有些慌乱地躲闪了一下Theseus的动作，眼睛却一下子被点亮了，他的语气变得有些快：“真的吗？这在我的意料之外……我很高兴，哥哥。”  
弟弟有意的躲避让Theseus的脸色一下子变得阴沉，在那一刻他心里涌起了巨大的不安。但Newt接下来的回答明显取悦了他，让他心情大好。  
Theseus压抑住自己唇角上翘的弧度，好让自己的心情表露得不要过分明显。而刚刚的不安没有随即消散，反而成为云翳一样的疑虑压在他那颗几乎要漂浮起来的心上。他不知道哪里不对，但直觉告诉他一定是有什么发生了，有什么东西动摇了他弟弟纤细、敏感的情绪。  
他坚持不懈地伸出手抚上了Newt的头发，语气带上柔和的笑意：“在这里等我一会儿好吗？我的Artemis。”  
Theseus喜欢看弟弟被摸头时候的反应，温顺得像某种弱小的草食动物。  
“嗯。”Newt 回答，声音小得微不可察，但Theseus还是捕捉到了，因为这个回答像是他在床上的嗫嚅，只有他Theseus一个人能够有幸听到。

Theseus已经不记得有多久没有和弟弟单独出来游玩。  
小时候他们两兄弟经常会结伴到家附近玩乐。公园、小山、树林，处处都有他们的足迹。虽然那时候Newt已经为神奇动物着迷不已，常常抛下自己，跑到一个偏僻的角落一待就是一个下午，还美其名曰是为了完成实验课程去观察小动物的生活习性，让身为兄长的他头疼不已。但真正吸引Theseus的就是自己的弟弟专注地盯着某种动物的样子，他那双好看的眼睛里闪烁着星星一般的光，混合着喜爱、好奇和喜悦。  
自他从霍格沃茨毕业，成为一名傲罗以后，繁忙的工作让他的闲暇时间变得奢侈无比。偶尔有难得的假期，也被花费在枯燥冗长的应酬、华而不实的宴会和令人疲惫不堪的家族聚餐中。前些天和Newt的相处时间，也是他在万分激动的情况下向魔法部告了假，到了下个月，迎接他的将是无穷无尽的会议、文书和任务。所以他更加珍惜现在这些美好得几乎不真实的时光，恨不得把视线一直锁定在弟弟的身上。  
他们成功租借到了一艘小木船，只有两个座位，两人刚好相对而坐。尴尬的是，这种木船显然是提供给来公园玩耍的小孩子们使用的，两个二十出头的大男人蜷缩在狭窄的座位上，难免有些束手束脚。  
Theseus调整了一下姿势，确保他和弟弟能坐得更加舒适。小船不出意外地剧烈摇晃了一下，似乎下一刻就要翻入湖里，早春的湖水温度很低，仍然是刺骨的冰冷，掉下去的感觉绝对不会好受。于是Theseus连忙给弟弟施了一个避水咒，自己降低重心维持平衡的同时扶住了Newt。  
结果是小船依旧有惊无险地稳稳停在湖面上，周围泛起了一圈涟漪，Newt衣服整洁干燥、安然无恙地坐在座位上，而Theseus则显得有些狼狈，溅起的水花沾湿了他黑色的西服外套，原本梳得一丝不苟的头发散开了湿漉漉的一绺，搭在他有些苍白的额角。  
兄弟二人相对无言了片刻，终于忍不住大笑起来。  
原本微妙的氛围因为两人的笑声变得缓和轻松起来。  
“我很抱歉，哥哥……”Newt小心翼翼地抬眼看他，“我原本计划一个人来的，这样就可以租一人的船了——唔，那种比较宽敞一些。”  
“应该道歉的是我，是我非要跟过来的。”Theseus不自觉地皱了皱眉， 该做的不该做的事情早就做过了，他们为什么又回到了刚开始的疏离和客套？他并不想要兄友弟恭的表象，他想要的是情人之间的呢喃情话、日夜厮磨、放纵热情。也许时机不对，也许他确实做错了什么——他知道自己要循序渐进，给他的Artemis接受和适应两人关系变化的时间。

Newt果然开始观察起了湖中的神奇动物，它们是一种可爱的小生物，生长在水中，在温度上升的时候会浮上水面晒太阳和看风景。他拿出纸笔写写画画，原本还兴致勃勃地和他的哥哥解释这种动物的习性，但很快就顾不上说话了，一时间只能听见两人的呼吸声，还有羽毛笔摩挲羊毛纸的沙沙声。  
Theseus就这样沉默地看着他，贪婪地将弟弟认真的模样印在记忆深处。如果Newt此时抬起头，一定会被兄长眼中浓烈的爱意吓到。  
他在小时候就不热衷游湖这个活动，比起在船上无所事事地消磨掉大半天的时光，他宁愿多看一本魔法史教材。但他的弟弟和他截然不同，凡是在Theseus看来没有价值的事，Newt都乐此不疲，比如说划船、登山、一动不动地盯着某种神奇动物筑窝。  
Theseus施了一个咒语，让原本因为力不从心而摇摇晃晃的小船平稳地行驶在湖面上，并且无风自动、缓缓地向前进。等小船绕着宽阔的湖边游了一圈，又回到了起点，Newt才终于搁下笔抬起头，发现他的兄长正百无聊赖地望着湖边的风景，双手环在胸前，一副公事公办的严肃模样。  
Newt下意识地用食指蹭了蹭鼻尖，不好意思地开口道：“抱歉，让你陪着我，很无聊吧。”  
Theseus闻言转过头，看着自己那因为羞愧而低垂着眼帘的弟弟，笑着说：“怎么会呢？只要能和你在一起，无论做什么事都是世界上最有趣的。”  
Newt不可思议地眨了眨眼睫，他感到自己被温柔的春风迷住了眼睛。  
他还没有来得及说什么，因为他原本组织好的话语被两片温热的唇堵在了嘴边，打了一个转又咽回了肚子里——Theseus在他没有反应过来的时候，凑过来吻了他。  
兄长的吻极其轻柔，又带着情人间缠绵的缱绻和不加掩饰的欲望，在接触到他的那刻变本加厉起来，甚至深入其中，用舌尖在他的口中搅动，轻轻地舔舐过他的下齿。  
Theseus的吻技毋庸置疑，他完全掌握了主导权，连彼此呼吸的节奏他都一清二楚。  
Newt被自己的兄长亲得头昏脑涨，他感到自己的耳朵发热，想必脸上也一定浮现了极不正常的红晕。事实上，在和兄长确定情人关系之前，他从来没有尝试过亲吻，也不知道情人之间的吻会像这样令人心跳加速，更不用提性爱的滋味。  
就在Theseus想要加深这个吻的时候，天空却响过一道轰隆的雷声，随后是密集的雨点从乌云滚落，织成一道滂沱的雨幕——兄弟二人一个专心笔记，一个专注看自己的弟弟，都没有注意到，天气已经换了个样子，降低的温度、低沉的气压、灰色的天空，一切早有预示。  
Theseus迅速脱下西服外套遮挡在弟弟的头上，才后知后觉地拿出魔杖使用了避水咒。但一切为时已晚，毫无防备的两人被突如其来的降雨淋得彻头彻尾。  
早春的气温仍然不算适宜，身体素质稍弱的Newt很快嘴唇发白。考虑到弟弟的状态，Theseus没有使用幻影移形，而是搂着弟弟，稳稳地扶住他，下了船便往家的方向跑。

等两人回到了家，衣服已经湿成皱巴巴的一团，还在往低下淌着水。Theseus朝两人身上扔了个强力烘干咒，又把弟弟抱起来走回Newt的房间。Newt在兄长的怀抱里挣扎起来，有些无奈地说：“哥哥，我已经不是小孩子了，你不用抱着我在家里走来走去。”  
“但是你哥哥喜欢照顾你，也想抱你一辈子。”Theseus自言自语般说道。他的声音不大，靠在兄长怀里的Newt只能感受到他胸腔的震动，然后模糊地听见这句随口说出的话。  
Newt觉得自己的脸热得发烫，首先是因为被兄长像抱小孩一样抱了起来感到羞恼，然后是贴在Theseus的身上被传染了灼热的温度，最后是听到兄长像誓言一般的承诺后感到浑身战栗。  
Theseus动作极轻地把Newt放到床上，然后背过身去检查窗户是否关好。  
接着他听到一阵衣料摩擦产生的窸窣声，他转过来，看见自己的弟弟已经脱下了大衣、马甲和领带，正在低头解白衬衫上的纽扣，袒露出一大片白皙的胸膛。  
“亲爱的Artemis，我可以理解为你在邀请我吗？”他垂下眼，斟酌着自己的用词。他内心的欲望像被饿了太久的猛兽，迫不及待地想要冲出来饱餐一顿，但他的理智就像栓住那头猛兽的枷锁，使它寸步难行，只能绝望地发出愤怒的嘶吼。  
前些天做得太过火了，再这样下去，他弟弟的身体会吃不消。  
Theseus是这样想的，也预料到Newt会和自己说再见，然后他会一个人安静地小憩一会儿，等到傍晚再下楼享用晚餐。  
Newt却抬起头看着自己的兄长，眼睛里蒙着淡淡的水雾，仿佛有潮湿的雨跑了进去。他的脸泛着Theseus最爱看到的玫瑰色，上面的雀斑显得无比生动和可爱。他眨眨眼睛，磕磕巴巴地说：“不……不做吗？”

理性的崩溃只需要短短的一瞬间。  
Theseus发现自己拿他的弟弟一点办法都没有，从小到大都是如此。  
他已经隐忍得足够久，再这样下去，Newt还没有想明白，他已经要憋坏了。  
Theseus迅速脱掉自己的外套，留下半敞开的衬衣，又伸手去解自己的皮带。然后他坐到床上，伸手去剥开Newt的衣服，就像在拆一份期待已久的礼物。Newt很快变得赤身裸体，他的兄长伸出一只手抚摸他光滑的脊背，另一只手托住他的后脑，纠缠上去和他亲吻。  
不同于湖面上那个浅尝辄止后逐渐加深的吻，这个吻就像疾风骤雨一样落下来，不给Newt半点喘息的时间。Theseus承认，就算他装扮得西装革履，在外表现为一个冷静从容的傲罗，他的血液里始终流淌着恶劣的因子。他想要牢牢地掌握弟弟的欲望，包括压抑、高潮和纾解，他不介意在Newt同意的情况下用一些带有强制意味的花样。他喜欢看到弟弟在他身下迷乱而不能自已，全心全意地依赖他的兄长的样子。  
而Newt也确实这样做了，他的脸、耳朵还有颈项到胸膛的一大片皮肤都被情热灼烧成诱人的粉红色，他的眼睛享受地半眯起来，里面只倒映着他的兄长一人。  
Theseus终于放过了他的唇，两人之间牵扯出一道暧昧的银丝，他舔舔唇，细细品尝自己弟弟的滋味，然后他把头埋在Newt的颈窝里，温热的唇贴上那片脆弱又柔软的肌肤，极有技巧性地吮吸起来，所经之处都留下了沾着水渍的鲜明红痕，就像是他为弟弟打下的烙印，用来证明Newt Scamander已经是Theseus Scamander的所有物。  
无法忽视的瘙痒让Newt在兄长怀里不安地扭动起来，Theseus安慰似的来回抚摸着弟弟的脊背，又含入弟弟胸前的乳首，坏心眼地舔弄起来。兄长的爱抚让Newt的身体异常敏感，他低低地叫了出声：“唔，哥哥……不要这样，求你……”然而弟弟的求饶声只能激起Theseus更大的施虐欲，他含着弟弟一边的乳首，又伸手去搓揉另一边。  
这样的刺激让Newt的下身很快有了反应，他能感受到自己已经勃起，而灼热的阴茎正抵在自己兄长的小腹上。虽然Theseus的舔舐带给他一阵强烈的战栗，但他却不满足于此，他知道自己的后穴正在渴求着他兄长的插入，像之前一样，狠狠贯穿、然后抽送。  
“再等一会儿，不要着急，我心爱的Artemis……”兄长用他低沉的声音耐心地诱哄道，就像在安慰一个无理取闹的孩子，“我不想弄疼你。”  
兄长用沙哑又熟悉的声音呼唤自己的名字无疑是一剂最强的催情剂，Newt的前端甚至渗出了透明粘稠的液体。然后他就感到一个温热柔软的东西包裹住了自己的性器，那是Theseus正在俯下身，轻柔地把它含入自己的口中。灵活的舌尖舔弄起来，猛烈的快感席卷了他全身，让Newt除了发出舒服的喟叹之外什么也做不了。很快他就射在了兄长的嘴里，而Theseus则做了个吞咽的动作，连唇边粘上的白浊也不放过。  
虽然Theseus已经帮他做了好几次口活，但Newt每次都会害羞得闭上眼睛，不敢去看兄长的表情。因为他知道Theseus那极其英俊的面容上必定带着情欲的性感，轻而易举地让他心跳如擂。  
“现在，满足我吧，我的Artemis。”兄长的声音极具蛊惑力，让他心甘情愿地献祭出自己的所有。于是他趴在床上，翘起屁股，低下头含住了Theseus的阴茎。  
那是个不折不扣的大家伙，Newt第一次见到他的时候就被吓了一跳，也极难讨好，每次都要服侍很久它才会满意。他张开嘴尽力含住了兄长的性器，毫无章法地舔弄——他只这样做过两三次，到现在仍然不得要领。所幸他的兄长并不介怀，而是极有耐心地慢慢引导他、告诉他该怎么做。  
Theseus伸手按住弟弟的脑袋，把他往自己身边压得更近，也进入得更深。口腔里的不适感让Newt的眼泪流了下来，他原本想要呕吐，但他唇齿间弥漫的侵略性极强的男性气息却让他目眩神迷。一想到自己正在含弄兄长的性器，他就兴奋不已，这样稍显粗暴和急切的对待也成为了他甘之如饴的享受，更何况，实际上这样并不算太难受。他很快适应，并开始学Theseus对自己做的那样，有节奏地吞吐和舔舐，并用舌尖绕着马眼打转，然后做了个吮吸的动作，带着讨好的意味。弟弟湿热的口腔和绵软的舌头都让Theseus近乎神魂颠倒，天知道他花了多大的耐性才忍住没有缴械投降。  
令Newt失望和沮丧的是，他的兄长显然比他想象中还要持久。他的嘴已经酸涩不已，但Theseus的性器只是在自己的帮助下变得粗硬勃发，没有丝毫要释放的迹象。  
“你做得很好，好孩子，Artemis。”Theseus放开了他，俯过身去取床头抽屉里放的软膏。奇异的香气在房间里弥漫开来，混杂着汗水和体液的味道。  
Theseus用右手的两只手指沾上了软膏，左手轻轻拍了拍弟弟的臀部：“放轻松。”  
虽然之前已经做过几次，但Newt一想到自己即将被兄长插入，操弄到身体的最深处，他的身体就不自觉地紧绷起来。Theseus只好低下头去亲吻弟弟的眼睛，左手绕到前面握住了Newt的性器，缓慢地撸动起来，希望借此缓解自己弟弟毫无必要的紧张。  
Newt显然很受用，Theseus的手掌宽大而温热，且抚慰的技巧相当高明。他身体放松下来，Theseus能看到他塌陷的腰窝和柔软的腰腹，还有略微张开的后穴。  
Theseus把手指并在一起插入Newt的后穴，几天没有被人使用的地方又恢复了原来的紧致，Theseus只能反复而缓慢地模拟性交的动作抽送起来。然后他插入了第三根手指……  
Newt抱着枕头趴在床上，随着兄长的动作轻轻晃动屁股，不由自主地发出压抑的闷哼。  
“你可以喊出来，我的Artemis。”Theseus近乎怜爱地看着这个任他施为的弟弟，语气里是一贯的宠溺，不同的是带着几分不容置喙的强硬。到了床上，Theseus就会从好哥哥变成暴君——这是Newt从之前的性事里总结出来的结论。  
“可以进来了。”察觉到扩张已经完成，Newt轻声喊道——他还是不习惯手指插入的感觉，尽管他知道这是准备工作里必不可少的部分，但他想要的是灼热的、胀大的东西，而不是带着凉意的手指。  
于是Theseus跪在床上，挺腰插入了Newt身体的最深处。他先是慢慢地研磨，等弟弟的后穴适应了他的尺寸，然后两手按着弟弟的腰侧，快速地抽插起来。房间里响起淫靡的水声、囊袋击打臀部的啪啪声、还有青年难抑的抽噎声。Newt原本咬住嘴唇，只发出几声沉郁的闷哼，但越来越激烈的冲击，将他隐忍的声音都撞成了细碎的呻吟。  
“叫我的名字，Artemis。”兄长在抽送的同时俯身贴在他的耳边，用充满情欲的声音诱哄道。  
“啊哈……哥哥，Theseus……”Newt的声音如同他的表情一样迷茫又陶醉。  
这让他的兄长兴致更浓，Theseus的性器在Newt的体内又胀大了一圈，挤压着潮湿的内壁。  
Newt沉溺于兄长带给自己的欢愉和疼痛，却又感受到了体内的变化，潜意识里害怕地向前爬去，想离开那个坚硬的物事。  
他的兄长显然不会就这样放过他。他握住弟弟一边的脚踝，把人拖回来的同时狠狠地撞入了Newt的体内。这个插入极深，让Newt忍不住大喊出声。  
“不乖的孩子是要受到惩罚的。”他听见自己的兄长这样说，并没有怜惜的意味。  
Newt的意识昏昏沉沉的，他不知道时间过去了多久，只知道一波又一波的快感像浪潮一样淹没了他，让他全身颤抖，连脚趾也蜷缩了起来。  
后来Theseus似乎抱住自己翻了个身，把自己的小腿架在他的肩膀上， 又继续大力鞭挞起来。等感受到温热的液体注入，他的嗓音早就沙哑无比，似乎连生理性泪水都已经流尽了。  
虽然初尝人事的青年难免食髓知味，在兄长冷遇自己的那几天里他一直设法和Theseus亲近。但当Theseus真正认真起来，他才发现遭罪的是自己。  
活着不好吗？Newt。在陷入沉睡的前一刻，这是他能回想起来的最后一个念头。

END


End file.
